If I Die Young
by Guardian of a Friend
Summary: A late night at the Sanctuary leaves Kate more than willing to sing the lullaby her mother taught her.  Little did she know she was going to get some help from a certain blonde scientist. Song-fic, please enjoy.


**I don't own anything, the song If I die young belongs to the Band Perry and I most definitely don't own Sanctuary. I do however own Maria and the term Affectus Lamentor. Please enjoy!**

**If I Die Young**

Kate sighed as she turned once again in her bead, squeezing the pillow tighter around her ears; trying desperately to block out the cries. Needless to say, it wasn't working. The young Affectus Lamentor the Sanctuary team had recently taken in couldn't be bothered to shut up and go to sleep. Not that Kate blamed her or anything; she had been through a lot before the team found her, it was only natural for her to want to cry about it- since it was her natural ability and need.

Magnus, Henry, and Bigfoot were at this very moment trying to sing her to sleep with the usual lullabies for every other kid, this abnormal was certainly not every other kid. Looking over at her clock, Kate groaned, _2: 33 a.m. _Throwing the blanket to the floor, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes, as a yawn escaped her lips. _Might as well go and see what I can do to help, _she thought, getting up and leaving the room.

All the lights were turned off throughout the Sanctuary except for a single one at the very end of the hallway. Making her way towards the room, Kate couldn't help but laugh when she saw Henry playing the guitar and singing "Tell Me a Story" by Terry Gilkyson, epically failing at both; no wonder the creature was screaming so loud. Glancing into the room, Helen sat in the chair pushed up against the wall with her head in hands. "Why is it so difficult?" she mumbled to herself.

Bigfoot stood besides her, leaning against the wall. He grunted when he saw Kate enter the room.

Kate groaned, she was going to have to do something or else little Maria wouldn't stop for the rest of the night. Forcefully yanking the guitar out of Henry's hands she sat down on the end of the bed, resting the guitar on her knee. Taking a deep breath, she sang.

"If I die young, bury me in satin;  
Lay me down on a bed of roses;  
Sink me in the river at dawn,  
Send me away with the words of a love song.

Uh-oh, Uh oh."

Closing her eyes, Kate fell into the melody, becoming oblivious to the world around her. Otherwise she would've heard a certain blonde enter the room.

"Lord, make me a rainbow,  
I'll shine down on my mother.  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors.

Oh, and life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no;  
Ain't even great, but she buries her baby;

The sharp knife, of a short life;  
Well, I've had just enough time.

If I die young, **bury me in satin;**  
**Lay me down on a bed of roses;**"

Kate's eyes flew open as someone sang the words with her. Glancing up, she smiled when she saw Will resting against the door frame, his eyes closed as he sang the words. Lowering her eyes, back to the guitar she was strumming, she followed his lead and closed her eyes.

"**Sink me in the river at dawn,  
Send me away with the words of a love song.**

**The sharp knife of a short life;  
Well, I've had just enough time.**

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom.  
**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger.  
**I've never know the loving of a man,  
But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand."

Opening her eyes, Kate's smile softened as she gazed at Will, his eyes still shut. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she sang the next verse. Will looked back at her, after she dropped her gazed to the finger board of the guitar.

"There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever.  
Who would have thought forever can be severed,  
The sharp knife of a short life?  
Well, I've had just enough time.

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls,  
What I never did is done.

A penny for my thoughts, oh no,  
I'll sell them for a dollar.  
They're worth so much more, after I'm a goner.  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing.  
Funny, when you're dead how people start listening.

**If I die young, bury me in satin;  
Lay me down on a bed of roses;  
Sink me down in the river at dawn,  
Send me away with the words of a love song.**

Uh-oh, _Uh-oh  
_The ballad of a dove, _Uh-oh  
_Go with peace and love.

**Gather up your tears, **keep them in your pocket.  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh.

**The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, **I've had just enough time.

So-o put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."

Strumming the last note, Kate looked over to see the Affectus Lamentor, Maria to be sound asleep, her small stomach rising and falling with each breath. Handing the guitar over to a relieved Helen, Kate made her way out of the room. She looked up and down the hallway; Will was nowhere to be seen. Sighing, Kate opened the door to her room, just as a voice spoke behind her.

"Have you had just enough time?" whispered Will, placing his arm against the wall, before leaning on it.

Smirking, she looked over at him. "No, there are still some things I still need to do before I die."

"Like?"

"Guess you'll just have to find that out in time," she replied, closing the door behind her. Will's smile grew wider, as he pushed off the wall.

"Guess I will. I guess I will," he murmured walking down the hallway towards his bedroom. "Sleep tight Kate." His door clicked shut as the last light of the house flickered off. For the first time that night, the Sanctuary was filled with silence.

**Okay, cheesy and stupid I know but oh well I was listening to this as I did my hw and somehow this popped into my head.**

**For those who don't know,**

**Affectus Lamentor= Latin for emotion wailer (yes I made it up)**

**Bold= Both Will and Kate are singing**

**Italics= Just Will singing**

**Regular= Kate singing**

**Please don't flame me, I tried it just turned out suckish anyways. R&R if you want, it would be appreciated. This is my first one shot and first song one shot so please be nice I don't exactly know what I'm doing.**


End file.
